ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:November 09 NMs Guide
Why have the multiple charts for sorting it different ways? The first chart has all the info, and buttons at the top to change the sorting by whichever column you want. --Kyrie 11:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Because people keep asking me for it. I'm going to re-order the columns and have a more in-depth table. It's still in progress. --Zylo 11:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I fully agree with Kyrie's comment. Why do we need more then one table? They'll all show the same order provided you use the buttons in the headers. JMorgan 12:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) First of all, the Level Sort doesn't work well. Second, I was going to make a way to Sort by Family. I was also going to allow Sorting by Drops, so that people who were in it for the gear, could see right away which NMs to target for their gear. Next, I was going to do NM Name | Zone | Drop | Lottery or Timed | Favorite Move. So that people could quickly see how to spawn and kill their targeted NM. The whole idea was to make it quicker for people to select their targets, hunt, and kill. But you guys have discouraged me for the night, so I'll check in again tomorrow. --Zylo 12:12, November 12, 2009 (UTC) All browsers have a built-in search function. Between searching and the built-in table sorting, it's definitely not necessary to have multiple tables. You don't need to do several times more work just because some people can't figure out how to push Ctrl-F. Thanks for compiling all the information though, it looks good so far, nice reference. --Deimorz 23:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I agree with the above. Breaking down the NM table to its own page is one thing, to cut down on loading times, easier to edit, etc etc, but breaking them down into individual tables when the tables themselves have their own sorting methods is stupid. No ones going to edit 4 tables that all have the same information. You said it yourself, to make it easier to edit. How the heck is editing something 4 times on the same page easier to edit? There are now FIVE versions that all tell the same data, 4 on this page, and 1 on the main update detail page.--Nynja 00:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Makes no sense to me either. If there is additional info you want added (such as weapon/armor type/level), just add it to the one table and then it is all there and sortable. -- 22:17, November 16, 2009 (UTC) What happened to the multiple tables? The NMs sorted by the gear slot was extremely useful. Kael Vonrik 11:32, November 20, 2009 (UTC)Kael Vonrik awesome guide this guide for the november nms is sweet i hope you can keep it up and post all drops so we can use this as a reference when hunting these nms, all the info on one page helps a lot ^^ Redchaos 20:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) let em alone I think they did a good job with the guide. I also found the drop sort very helpful. I know that ctrl+f works just fine, but its easy enough to browse, click, done. I think it's all a lot easier than scrolling up and down the Details page of the update. Thanks! Wolfandre 21:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I probably had something to do with this. I was complaining that having the NM's on 4 alphabetical tables is stupid as far as sorting goes. You can sort by name, so why split them up? All splitting them up does is stops you from being able to search by the other fields (such as zone/items/level). You know that NM, that drops that thing, I can't remember what it's called, but it's in Qufim... 4 tables means I have to sort by zone 4 times to find it. Or if I'm looking for NM's that drop Aptants etc. etc. I kept changing it back from 4 tables to 1, but Zylo was adamant that 4 tables were needed for editing purposes. I wasn't about to have an edit war with anyone, so I just let him do his thing, and to his credit, he seems to have kept all the info up-to-date on the all conclusive chart. --Blazza 01:16, November 18, 2009 (UTC) this guide should remain as a permenant guide this guide helps completely with hunting these nm and should remain on the wiki till the game ends forever seeing how all the contient on the wiki is for a game none of its "important" so theres no reason to delete this and not everything else if u think this is useless then ur a freaking retard who needs to be shot then buried in a shallow grave then dug up and killed again, thats the beauty of a shallow grave LOL Redchaos 17:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I dont know what the heck you're talking about. The issue at hand was there were four tables, presorted by name, drop, level, and area. The point was though, there was never any purpose to it as the tables all autosort, by clicking the relevant arrows up top. There was no point to having 4 tables, all containing the identical information, when one would suffice. --Nynja 03:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) =RDM Immune & Other Shared Characteristics?= Is it just me or are all these NMs immune to Sleep, Gravity and Bind? Does it seem that SE made an entire class of NMs that are immune to RDM/NIN tactics? --Ctownwoody 19:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC)